1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a flexible graphite sheet and a method for fabricating the same and a composite structure for the same, and more particularly, to a flexible graphite sheet with high thermal conductivity and a method for fabricating the same and a composite structure for the same.
2. Description of Related Arts
To increase the thickness of graphite sheets, the conventional method performs a high temperature sintering process on a thick polyimide film to graphitize the polyimide film. However, gases are generated as the high temperature sintering process is performed on the thick polyimide film, and the gas emissions cause the graphite sheet to crack during the graphitization process. To avoid the crack problem, the conventional method alternatively uses glue to adhere several graphite sheets into a stack with a higher thickness. However, the thermal conductivity of the glue is very low, and the overall thermal conductivity of the graphite sheet stack is also very low.
Another conventional method for increasing the thickness of graphite sheets employs the use of artificial graphite sheets and natural expanded graphite sheets, and uses a high temperature laminating process to laminate the artificial graphite sheets and the natural expanded graphite sheets into single graphite sheet bodies. However, the thermal conductivity of natural expanded graphite sheets is low and the overall thermal conductivity of laminated graphite sheets is also very low, although the thickness is increased.